galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
ARC-1003
ARC-1003 or "Troy" was an Advanced Recon Commando Senior Clone Commando, who served in Purple Squad and later the in the 61st Battle Corps. Troy helped ARC-8448 come up with Purple Squad before Troy was sent to Skirrish to look over the clones. Troy was later killed in the Clone Wars on Mandalore by the leader of Clan Mandalore Hazarth after bursting in to a meeting. Training on Kamino Like all clones Troy was born, bred and trained on Kamino from Jango Fetts DNA. Troy had a knack for fixing things. One day during his training the power on Kamino blacked out and the generators were blown. Troy fixed the generator with in 5 minutes. Troy was respected for his ability to fix things he said "If its stuffed I'll fix it and can make it work again in 5 minutes. If I can't it will need to be replaced." Troy then passed his final exam in fixing everything and was then sent to fight in the Clone Wars for battle group Golden Squad. Mixed emotions|| Leaving Golden Squad Troy had many mixed emotions when he was chosen to join the 501st but he refused and went to rookie ARC Captain Costin Jr. He said "I'd rather be a member with Jr here then the 501st." Jr replied with "Okay! time to start a squad then! I shall call it Purple Squad!" Troy then smiled and said to Jr. "It will be an honour" and saluted his Captain. "Troy, I'm sorry but your going to have to go to Skirrish, it was your idea to help me make up this Squad. You're going to have to fight you way back into the squad.." Troy was fuming he said "Oh, I'm not good enough or you're going to find other members first?" Jr tried to calm him down but failed "I'm sorry I need to find a commando, ARC troopers and many other clones who will help take missions no normal clone would want to do!" Troy walked away saying "I'm sure that's the excuse!" "It's no excuse Troy. You're good at fixing things and I need someone more capable of doing other things. I'll see you later." Troy then wanted a new life, he was then put into the 61st Battle Corps which he enjoyed to the max. He loved every moment. Never rejoined in Golden Squad After being sent to Skirrish, Troy spent many years trying to re-join Golden Squad but everytime he tried to the Squad was on a mission. So he decided to hack into the network of there missions. One day when Troy looked into the missions of Golden Squad ARC-1004 said "Troy! What are you doing?" he said "Commander! I've been wanting to re-join the Squad for years!" then Costin Jr said "ARC-1003,are you trying to follow us?" "No! I am not! I was the first member of the Squad... Before you sent me to Skirrish." Costin Jr. looked down and said "You know what you had to do there Troy." "Yeah get the systems up and running! I left a bunch of clones protecting it!!" then it went silent. Troy then said "I was the best asset you had until Skirrish.There will be a battle there in 19,BBY because the system is not protected by the Jedi. I hope you get your shit together." Troy then walked away from the team and went to another team. "Troy. Good luck out there." "Oh that is so helpful you know! Get kicked out of your own squad!!." "I'm sorry about it. Please don't forget it." "I'm sure I won't I helped every minute I could. SO enjoy your stay in the Golden Squad Jr. Because I just quit!." Promising rank After the battle of Sarrah,Troy was promoted to the rank of Clone Commander for protecting his men from an explosion that left him with a scar above his right eyebrow and a scarred black body glove. Troy and his men took over the city from a pending separatist attack that left the population in tatters. Troy ran all the up to the top of the castle and attacked the droids that secured castle. Troy then risked his life and told everyone of his men to "Get down and move now! I'll try and deactivate the bomb! General don't wait up!" Troy was trying to stop the bomb from blowing up but it didn't work. Troy jumped from the castle just as the bomb went off. He landed safely but looked up to see the flying debris everywhere then Troy was hit in the head with shrapnal and was knocked out cold. He then awoke to his clone brothers surrounding him. "What happened?" he said his brother Cam said "You saved our lives, Troy but we are going to need a new commander...James is dead". Troy accepted the new rank and then contacted ARC-8448 to say that Sarrah was republic controlled again. Career after Sarrah Troy's clone career after the battle of Sarrah slowed to a halt. He started to fix broken lights, computers and hyperspace drives on Republic cruisers and outposts. Troy was apart of the 61st Battle Corps, under the guidance of Jedi General Hassel Bondi. Hassel was a good general who looked after his men. But one day fixing a computer on a republic outpost on Otoo VII he found a video of his general killing innocent civilians on Mandalore. Troy showed the video to the Jedi Council and Mace Windu said "You have our permission to get rid of him. He is no longer a Jedi he is now a murderer and banished from the Jedi order. It is bad for Jedi to kill out of nothing." But Bondi heard the whole conversation and yelled out to Mace Windu "Power is one thing you cannot control. Those weren't people on Mandalore they were monsters named Clan Mandalore....Hence me telling the story how I survived a Mandalorian attack." Windu then cut the transmission allowing Troy to end the bond between General and Clone Commander. He walked onto his ship going for Mandalore and said "He betrayed us. I'm going to end it, even if it ends my life. He shall fall. And Clan Mandalore will be no more." Death on Mandalore When Bondi went undercover as a Clan Mandalore soldier, Troy wanted revenge for his supposed 'Death'. Hearing that he was attacked by their leader Jace Illcom.Troy rushed into the palace and yelled "Freeze! All of you! You're all under arrest" The soldiers turned around and grabbed their blasters, "It's a clone!" "Wait. Don't shoot!" said Bondi. "He's one of mine." he took off his helmet. "I had to join you guys deep undercover. Because I was told to. But now I see what you do. You guys don't want Mandalore to be under a pacifist rule but under another. I say it's been a pleasure being under your command Illcom." Jace stood up and held his blaster to Troy's head. "Then you won't mind if I kill your second in command?" He pushed Troy to the ground and aimed his blaster at his head and pulled the trigger, killing him instantly. "NO!" said Bondi, he rushed over and held his fallen clone, "Why don't you take me as well?" "Because. You showed me something. You Jedi aren't what you seem. Get out of my site before I change my mind and put your brains all over the floor. Lower your blasters. He is not our enemy. But not our friend. We are neutral. For now." Jace then kicked Troy's body and said "Move this body to the graveyard. Doesn't deserve to rot here." Troy was buried on Mandalore and Jace said "Vode An.. Ner'vod" meaning 'brothers all.'